


Unplanned

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Masturbation, Other, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo miscasts a spell intended to stop his husband's nightmares, but the results turn out to be not as misfortune as he anticipated...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to deal with gender alteration in a way that’s not meant to be taken seriously. I recommend not reading this if you’re uncomfortable with that, or with Takumi being referred to with she/her pronouns later on in the story.

“Sit still, Takumi. I’m ready to begin.”

The straw-haired boy nodded twice, though his skin prickled with anxiety. He shifted on the cushioned chair and only relaxed once Leo’s hands touched his shoulders.

“It’s hard to sit still when you’re about to have your memories erased, you sure this will work?”

Takumi couldn’t help but ask this one more time. After Leo informed him such a thing was possible, the idea of a spell that would forever absolve the prince of his nightmares was too absurd for Takumi to believe at first. But he'd awoken early this morning in a cold sweat, still hearing that horrible voice inside of his head, and knew something had to be done.

“I’m as certain as I’ve ever been,” Leo answered, his grip tightening gently. “Please, try to calm yourself. Let your mind wander, picture a peaceful place. Think about how wonderfully you’ll sleep tonight.”

Letting his eyes close, the last thing the archer saw was a soft glow around Leo’s hands. Warmth was forming between his shoulders, as if he were sitting next to a fire. Even though Takumi’s heartbeat was increasing, he managed to obey his husband's instruction.

But once Leo fell silent, the pain arrived. It was a prickle at first, then evolved into a stab. Grimacing, Takumi put all his focus into inhaling and exhaling air, fingers tight around his own chest as if he were hugging himself, trying to get lost in Leo’s soft incantations.

Almost as quickly as it came, the shock faded. Once his breathing settled, Takumi opened his eyes, looking up when he felt the hands left his back. It was a relief to see Leo's familiar face, although his eyes were wide with concern.

“Takumi? How do you feel?”

“I feel… fine, I think.”

The archer’s cautious smile faded instantly, as Leo’s eyebrows rose.

“Pardon? Can you… repeat yourself?”

“I said, I feel… Oh, gods, what’s happened to me?”

Shakily, the straw-haired prince lifted his head, and he uncrossed his arms from his chest. Leo’s hand rose to his mouth at the sight..

“Takumi… I can’t… I never thought this would… By the gods, I beg you, please forgive me.”

His stutters never reached Takumi’s ears, for there was now a visible prominence on his husband’s chest. 

“Leo…” Takumi whispered, finally getting used to the sound of his own voice, “You’ve turned me into a woman!”

“I-I can see that!” Leo cried, moisture appearing in his eyes before he roughly rubbed it away. “But how in the name of Valla did this happen? I memorized every word of the spell!”

Takumi groaned and stood up, his (or should it be hers?) typical persona returning. 

“Clearly, you didn’t try enough! But look, there has to be a way to reverse this. Perhaps… maybe you could repeat the spell, but say it backwards?”

“No, it would not. I shudder to imagine what that would bring.”

Leo shook his head, trying equally hard to regain his composure. He couldn’t take his eyes off the new fullness of Takumi’s chest, or the slight width gained at his hips. This was no dream, no delusion induced by the spell.

“It’s far more complex than that. I’ll need to consult the book again and find a remedy. If there is any to be found, that is...”

‘So I’ll be stuck like this?” Takumi said, face growing pale.

“I’m afraid there’s no other way I can put it.” Leo answered grimly, taking hold of Takumi’s hands. “But please,, calm yourself. You’re still the same person I’ve always known. It’s simply your body that’s changed.”

“That’s easy for you to say! I-I can’t be a woman! Wh-what will everyone say when they find out?!”

Takumi gesticulated wildly, wanting to cover her ears every time that high, feminine voice was heard from her own mouth.

“Whoever said they had to?” Leo said, barely resisting a chuckle. “Just try to keep your voice down if they speak to you. Or, better still, stay here and I can find something to, ah, disguise the… changes.”

That was an ominous statement after what she’d just been through, but Takumi knew she had no choice.

“Fine, if you say so. Just be back quickly, and lock the door.”

“Consider it done.”

With a nod, Leo hurried off. Unsurprisingly, Takumi’s worry didn’t exactly evaporate once she was alone, but there was one good thing to speak of: now, she had the chance to explore herself, without anyone watching. There was little else to occupy her now, anyway...

With a care as delicate as if her body was made of breakable glass, Takumi untied the fastenings on her tunic and placed a hand over her breast. It felt much softer than she had thought, but firm at the same time; and, she quickly realized, it felt nice to lightly stroke it, and squeeze around the slightly darker nipple. Takumi relaxed against the wall with her hand still clutching her breast, her breathing slightly heavy, closing her eyes. Maybe having a woman’s body wasn’t such a bad thing.

Meanwhile, Leo was busying himself in the laundry room, a roll of bandages underneath his arm. His mind was still racing with what had happened, but there was something buried underneath the shock: a certain curiosity. Had the spell changed Takumi’s entire body? There was no way of knowing for sure until he checked, and Leo felt a distinct stirring at the thought.

While he was not a virgin, Leo’s experiences with Takumi had been enjoyable, but became somewhat unexciting after a time. He had been starting to desire more unusual things whenever the pair took to their bedroom or a private bathing room, but embarrassment kept him from his requests. And now, that wasn't the case.

Back in her quarters, her face growing more red by the minute, Takumi was about to explore the place she was most curious about. With a surreptitious glance at the doorway to ensure Leo wasn’t nearby, Takumi loosened the fastenings on her trousers and slid one hand underneath the fabric, her legs quaking in anticipation.

What she felt was completely alien, yet not unpleasant. She’d never touched the intimate areas of a woman’s body before. Her center was very soft, more so than she’d imagined, but it was difficult to find the proper place to enter. Takumi’s fingers grazed and rubbed several times over the surface before she found her entrance, and soon, a breath left her body in a huge huff. Her tunic dangled open and she leaned her head back against the chair, blissful, unaware.

“Takumi- are you…?”

Jolting back to reality, Takumi looked up and felt her stomach sink. Leo was in the doorway, having arrived as silently as a hunting cat.

“Er… W-well, I am, Leo.”

There was no use lying, and Takumi knew it. She lifted her hand, but didn’t redress herself at all. Leo’s confused stare changed to a relieved grin, and he set down the clothing and knelt in front of his partner.

“I never ordered you to stop.” Leo’s lips curled into a smile. “Go on, we’re all alone here. Unless you’re wanting my help?”

Takumi’s heart quickened, and she returned the lustful look.

“Then tell me, have your books told you anything about pleasing a woman?”

“They have not, but I don’t need them. All I need is your permission to…”

He stopped, and Takumi was about to coax the words of out of Leo before he leaned forward and put his lips to her core. At first, the touch felt so powerful that she squeezed her thighs shut, but Leo was patient and lightened his pace. Over and over, the soft warmth of Leo’s tongue caressed the outside of Takumi’s folds, slowly finding its way inside, leaving his partner trembling with pleasure. 

“Now, are you ready for something a little better?” Leo whispered once he drew his face away from Takumi’s hips, lightly wiping his lips with a finger. Her face blossoming red, Takumi nodded, and indeed, her body was positively aching to be filled. She knew from their previous times together that Leo wasn’t an easy fill, either. Their first time having sex had been so painful and awkward they hadn’t tried again for a month.

To prevent the past from repeating itself, Leo gently pressed one finger into Takumi’s center, enjoying how her moans vibrated against his shoulder. Going inside as far as he was able caused her to shudder once, but she didn’t object. There was strangely no “wall” within her body, as was normal in all virgin women. One lucky effect of Leo’s strange error.

Now, they could finally disrobe. While Leo was swiftly pulling off his garments, Takumi effortlessly stripped away her tunic. In quick response, Leo grasped her behind the shoulders and lifted her over the side of the table, with her head and shoulders on the soft towels. He kissed her neck tenderly, then moved shyly to her mouth once Takumi whispered, “Go on… don’t keep me waiting.”

Only too eager to oblige, Leo pressed his lips against Takumi’s and held open her entrance with two fingers. Her eyes squeezed shut as Leo entered, the first few thrusts feeling dreadful against the amazingly responsive walls. But with each push, the pain lessened, and the added moisture of Leo’s tenderly moving tongue made it all the easier. Within seconds Takumi was panting, then yelling Leo’s name as he sped up, his own body clenching and contracting in ecstasy.

“So… amazing…” Leo groaned, his eyes half-shut in feverish bliss. His partner was beyond articulate speech, her hands gripping the sides of the table, sweat collecting at the back of her neck. As if to intensify it all, Leo dragged her hips over his (earning himself a scream of Leo!) and moved his mouth to her breasts, sweeping his masterful tongue over the most sensitive places he could reach. This couldn’t continue for long, as the insistent pulsation between his thighs was about to cease.

Brown eyes stared into purple as a thick warmth flooded Takumi’s womb, one of her hands clenched around Leo’s. She stared into her lover’s eyes as they recovered their breath, covered in sweat and with their hips still pressed together. Lifting her head a little, Takumi accepted Leo’s delicate kiss as they sat up.

“You know what… this means?” Leo suddenly joked once their lips parted.

“What?” Takumi asked, reluctantly starting to wrap the towel around her chest with a clumsy hand.

“We may be carrying a child now.”

Leo could barely finish his sentence before chuckling. Takumi groaned, but put a worried hand on her abdomen.

“And that means you’ll have to find a cure before that happens! I’m not going to become a… a mother.”

“I’ll be working on that, don’t worry yourself.” Leo said quickly, comforting his partner with a light rub of the shoulders. “But even so, we will not know for some time yet. What you must do is tell no one about this.”

“What about when we go to the Hot Springs? They’ll see us!”

At that, Leo laughed again, retrieving his smallclothes and talking as he redressed.

“We simply won’t go there, we’ll use the private rooms. And, while we’re on the subject… Try to control your voice, Takumi. Speak lower.”

“Fine…” Takumi answered, but there was a hint of mischief in her tone. “As long as we can return to here sometime soon.” 

-

Thankfully, the spell was temporary. The very next morning, a look at himself in the mirror revealed that Takumi was back to normal. Although it was a relief, he found himself faintly missing the sensation of having his body reversed, and secretly hoped that Leo would find the courage to attempt the botched spell once more.

But there was an unfortunate mishap that neither of the boys foresaw. The change in Takumi’s body had been more dramatic than he knew. It altered his system from that of a male to a female, and within him, something was still intact. Inside of the prince’s body, the seed that had been planted was growing. It was a very slow process, but steady enough to cause a visible bump in Takumi’s abdomen as the days went by...

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the kink meme requesting a pregnant Takumi. I'm much worse at M/M than M/F or F/F, so I couldn't really fill a male pregnancy role very well.


End file.
